User talk:Robotwars123
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Robot Wars Fanon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- DaNASCAT Can I join your Fanon please? Can I write up a couple of battles and enter please? User Werewolf (Ip thingy) Yeah sure just create a new page and make up a robot!!! Can I write up some of the battles, please? WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 08:47, February 3, 2013 (UTC) WolfwingandSlaveLeia You can organize some of the special events and decide who enters them yes!!! We can be the judges, me and you Robotwars 123 15:36, February 3, 2013 (UTC) I just came up with a "side event"- the superheavy weight showdown. The rules are that you must make a robot that weights heavier than the 100kg/220lbs weight class. Their will be 10 entries and the fight draws will work like this-1-1v1(Q1), 2-3-3(Q2, 2 matchs of these) and finally 3-4-4(Q3) (Q-Qualifer, 1 winner from each qualifer advances to the final, 4 robots in the final-singal elimation, although a aftermath may apeer with the champion facing robots that won awards.) WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 18:42, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Who is Voltratic facing in the quailfiers? WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 17:20, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Do you know what Mecanum whels are? WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 18:33, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Voltratic can face Cerberus in the Qualifiers and I don't what Mecanum whels are Robotwars 123 16:42, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Who, along with Voltratic, will compete in Heat B? WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 17:45, February 6, 2013 (UTC) I put that Voltratic faced WorrywartWorrywart in the qualifiers. Mecanum wheels are a special sort of wheels-they have atleast 8 degress of movement, and they allow the robot to move sideways (not kidding) like a crab. Cool!!! Robotwars 123 19:20, February 6, 2013 (UTC) How do you make a wiki? I cant find anything that will help me make a wiki. WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 13:46, February 9, 2013 (UTC) It is quite hard the find, but at the bottom of the page, every now and then their is a button saying 'Create your own Wiki!' Click on it and follow the instructions. You should make Battlebots Fanon!!! Im still confusied on it although. WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 15:05, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Just keep going on different pages and it will soon pop up when your least expecting it! Robotwars 123 15:10, February 10, 2013 (UTC) what sort of ermmmmmmm thing is robot wars? WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 15:28, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Battlebots Fanon wiki up! WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 15:41, February 10, 2013 (UTC) I got your message on the After Robot Wars wiki, and the Battlebots Fanon Wiki is up. 19:05, February 10, 2013 (UTC)WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) Drawing The reason why I dont draw any robots is because I'm rubbish at drawing. I just drew a bot just now and it's rubbish, ask me if you want to see it. Robot? Is it possible for to tell you about the robot, but you the drawing? WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 18:02, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Umm... possibly i will try my best Robotwars 123 14:43, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Can I also have a look at your signature? WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 17:51, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Idea? Should we do a wiki that only me and you can edit, with a similar format similar to the German Robot Wars? WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 17:03, June 16, 2013 (UTC) I dunno, sounds like a plan, yeah I will do it! Robotwars 123 17:03, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Anniversary games When are the anniversary games going to be done? WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 10:24, September 21, 2013 (UTC)